The Flashback, WetDream Sequence
by AnnoneeMouse
Summary: Detective Rizzoli and Doctor Isles were brilliant at their jobs at finding out the truth, but it took them some time to recognise the truth of a different kind.


Detective Rizzoli and Doctor Isles were brilliant at their jobs at finding out the truth, but it took them some time to recognise the truth of a different kind.

**The Flashback, Wet-Dream Sequence.**

**By AnnoneeMouse**

_**A one shot inspired by the contents of Sasha Alexander's subconscious and the wish fulfillment of such, brought to you by me, to satisfy her wish which I'm not sure is subconscious at all *wink* **_

_**I own nothing and after writing this, I'm not sure I even own my own mind! **_

**The story idea came from a couple of interviews Sasha gave in which she said she could see Jane and Maura in an intimate setting if it was in a 'flashback wet-dream sequence'. It will hopefully keep us all amused until Janet Tamaro gets her nerve out of the closet and writes what we and Sasha can see as plainly as the noses on our faces. All the above is said with my tongue firmly planted in my cheeky cheek...Enjoy and thank you for reading.**

_This is my second attempt at writing fan fiction and would like to hugely thank those that sent me a review. It felt incredible to know that you enjoyed the story - Shopping with Maura. Also, a big thank you to those that have made it a favourite and another big thank you to those that have shown an interest in following my writing. To the guests who reviewed my work, I thank you too. I just don't know how I respond to those reviews via this site._

_Writing is a solitary and pleasure and it means the world to writers that you make the effort to write and tell us what you think. So, I would like to humbly thank you in advance for sending a review for this piece. I must admit to being a little nervous posting this. Who wants to be a one trick pony, right?!_

**...**

"Oh waaaauurrrrrr...yesh..."

Maura woke up to Jane fidgeting in bed. The Detective was face down in her pillow, making odd noises and jerking around.

_Is she in pain? _thought Maura. _Should I wake her?_ The Medical Examiner gingerly sat up and looked at her friend's body that suddenly went rigid. It let out a deep groan and growled that same word, 'Waaaaaaaaaauraaaaaaaaa' again.

Maura's brow furrowed as she ran her thumb over her bottom lip with thought. _Hmm, she seems alright now. Wonder if she was just having a dream?_ Her sudden gasp turned into a stifled giggle as the dawn of understanding hit her brilliant mind. _Was she having a sex dream?_ She chuckled again and looked at the sleeping form of Detective Jane Rizzoli lying next to her ..._Who is Whooar though?_ Her brow knitted, slightly put out by that sudden thought.

The blonde Doctor scooted down the bed to lie down again and closed her eyes. _Whooar? Doesn't sound like Casey, or Gabriel_, she pondered.

Jane slowly opened her eyes with her heart hammering against her chest. _Oh my God! _She had just had the most incredibly, horny sex dream_. Handcuffs and...Maura...and...wait! Maura? Jeez! Maura, really? Maura in high heels and stockings, riding her like the winner of the Kentucky Derby, kind of Maura! Maura? _"Oh Godddddddd..." She groaned.

"Morning Jane..."

The Detective snapped her head to the right at hearing the voice that had been panting in her ear only moments ago "Maura! What are you doing here?" _Fuck! Did she see any of that?_

The blonde head turned to face her and those green gold eyes opened slowly and smiled "I seem to have fallen asleep last night after masturbat...I mean meditating..." She pulled her head away and snapped her eyes shut, blushing. _Did she just say that? Oh my!_

A bundle of blonde fur, in the form of Jo Friday, jumped on the bed suddenly and started yapping. It brought Jane out of her slightly catatonic state and she sprang out the bed. Long arms and legs going in too many directions all at once had the Detective banging into walls and door frames as she aimed her still sleepy, but very aroused body through the bedroom door.

"I've gotta take Jo out for her walk. I...I'll see you later, Maur..." She shouted over her shoulder.

Maura heard the distinct bang as Jane's door slammed loudly in place. _That was odd. She doesn't usually get up that fast, unless of course I've tempted her with a strong cup of coffee, s_he mused. Sighing, she pushed herself off the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

~ X ~

A little later that morning, Maura's car pulled up at the exact time as Jane's did. They both met on the sidewalk outside Boston's Police Headquarters. Jane, with her head down, walked towards the steps leading to the entrance.

"Hey..." The lanky Detective said still not meeting Maura's eye. Her foot seemed to miss the next step completely and she stumbled. "...Who the hell put that there!" She snapped at no one in particular.

"It's a step Jane. It needs to be there to help us elevate to the next level..." Maura said with amusement then looked concerned. "...Oh! You didn't twist your ankle did you? I can take a look..."

"No! No, I'm fine Maur...still asleep I think. Thanks. Umm, I'd better get to my desk or Korsak will be looking for me. See you later, ok?" She sped up the stairs and disappeared through the door before the Doctor had time to respond. Once inside she let the limp show. _Jeez! That hurt. Damn step._ She made her way to the elevator as quickly as her hobble would carry her and rushed inside before Maura caught up. As the doors slid into place she covered her hands over her face, shaking her head. _Maura? I had a sex dream about Maura? Seriously? And not only that, I did it when she was lying next to me? She's my friend! The best friend I've ever had. Did she hear me? Oh god, what if she heard me? She'd know! I mean, she knows everything! _Her internal voice was loud inside her head as she argued back and forth with herself trying to find some semblance of calm. _Ok, yeah, so she's hot. We can all see that, but...Oh God, it was amazing though. The way she did that thing with her hip was..._

The elevator doors glided open and stopped her thoughts in their tracks. She hobbled out and made her way to her desk.

"Hey there Sir Limpsalot, what you done there?" Korsak grinned from behind his desk.

Jane sat down heavily in her chair and groaned. "I slipped on the damn step outside the building, ok!" She snapped. Her ankle was growing hot and tight. The pain was nudging to the point of unbearable.

"Let the Doc take a look then. Save you the trouble of going to the ER..."

"No! I...I...I'll be fine. Stop fussing and get on with your work. What we got in today?" She breathed through another shooting pain that travelled as high as her knee.

"It's quiet. A day of paperwork awaits us..." Korsak laughed with a dramatic hand flourish.

Jane groaned internally. She needed to be out of this damn building and as far away from a certain blonde as she could possibly be right now_. I know she heard me...and I heard her sarcastic Freudian slip! She thinks she's so goddamn funny, _she grumbled under her breath.

Korsak brought her a cup of coffee and put it in front of her with a kind smile.

"Thanks" Jane sat back in her chair with a sigh and took a sip. It tasted bitter but the caffeine would hopefully cut through what was going on inside her head. She looked out of the window and let her mind drift, unchecked.

It wasn't long before it proudly unfolded Technicolor images of those incredible breasts under her fingers. The Righteous Rack of God, of one Doctor Maura Isles, was naked to her gaze as she lowered her lips to capture a hard nipple, softly. The sounds and breaths of Maura's pleasure floated and caressed her ears. It made her shiver and pull herself out of it. She glanced around quickly to see if anyone had noticed. _I swear to God Rizzoli, if you do that one more time,_ she growled. An image of Maura's parted lips, swollen with desire, flew out of nowhere. _Aargh!_ She put her head in her hands.

"You ok, Jane?" Frost was looking down at her with those big brown eyes, full of concern.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm ok. Just slipped and think I've sprained my ankle is all..."

Korsak came over clucking like a mother hen "Come on, let's see it. It might be broke, ya know?"

"It isn't broke! I walked in here on it, didn't I, Detective!" She rolled her eyes at him.

"No, he's right Jane. You don't usually let pain stop you. This could be bad..." Frost sided with Mother Korsak who was already on his knees trying to roll up her trouser leg.

"Jeez Korsak! I can do it myself." She pulled her boot off with a wince and it was obvious to the three of them that she certainly did have a rather swollen ankle. Her sock was bulging in all the wrong places.

"Jeez Jane!" Both men chorused.

"Right, I'm calling the Doc..." Korsak was already making his way to his desk to use his phone.

"Wait! I'll go myself. She might be busy..." Jane tried to pull her boot back on but it wasn't going over the swelling. She tried to put her weight on it and it was pretty obvious it would no longer support her.

"C'mere..." Korsak wrapped his burly arm around Jane's waist "Lean on me and I'll take you to the Doc."

~ X ~

Maura was leaning over a microscope looking at the formation of platelets from the blood slide she was studying when she heard the lab doors bang open loudly. She glanced up to see Jane being supported by Korsak and hoping on one foot.

"Jane?" Maura met them at the door. "Oh dear, you really have twisted it haven't you? You should have let me look at it straight away..."

"Ok, ok Maura. It's just a strain..." Jane's mood was dark.

"You don't know that!" said Korsak, admonishing her. "She don't know that, Doc. It's swelled right up..."

"Ok, can you get her into my office and I'll take a look."

Jane was yet to meet Maura's eyes. Maura, ever observant, had noticed the subtle blush and avoidance tactics that the Detective was going to great lengths to maintain.

They got the grumpy Detective settled into a chair. Maura knelt in front of her and gently pulled off her sock. "Hmmm, I think it is just a sprain..." Her cool fingers gently pressed around the swelling.

"As opposed to what?" Jane sulked trying to ignore the feel of Maura's fingers running up her leg.

"...to either a break, fracture or strain, but I won't know that until I x-ray it. I'll just get the portable x-ray machine..." She left the room and suddenly Jane could breathe.

Korsak's phone rang "Korsak...Yeah...No...Where?" He looked at Jane with sympathetic eyes as he put it back in his pocket. "A case just come in. I gotta go. You're in good hand though, right?" He winked and turned on his heel leaving Jane to face Maura alone.

Maura came back pushing a machine in front of her and looked around the room "Where did Detective Korsak go?"

"Off to solve a murder without me..." Jane was picking at her nail, nonchalantly.

Maura set the machine up and settled Jane's ankle in her lap. The beam ran over the swollen area as the Doctor's practiced eyes studied the image that was on the visual display. "No break..." She smiled at Jane. "I think you've just sprained it so RICE is needed..."

"Rice? Like from a restaurant? I'm not hungry Maur...I just wanna go home and put it up!" She moaned.

Maura couldn't help but chuckle "R.I.C.E. means rest, ice for 48 hours, compressed in an elastic bandage which I'll do in a moment and elevation of the sprain above the level of the heart. You might need some pain medication a little later. You need to stay off it for a couple of days though."

"Oh...'k, then..." Jane dragged eyes away from Maura's mouth.

"I'll go and get the compression bandage and then we'll get you home." Jane watched the white coat float around the door, out of view. _Oh God! I can't even look at her. "_This is awful_"_ she whined out loud to herself.

Maura was back quicker than expected "I know it's awful, Jane but it isn't broken so healing will just take a couple of days." She smiled at her friend and noticed the flush running up her neck and collecting in her cheeks. "Although you do look a little warm..." She put her hand against Jane's forehead. "No temperature..."

Jane just grunted her response. _Oh God!_ _Don't touch me! Don't touch me! Don't touch meeeeeeeeee!_

"Are you ready to go? I'm sure Detective Korsak will clear your absence with Lieutenant Detective Cavanaugh for a couple of days..."

Another grunt. She could still feel Maura's fingers on her.

The car journey was painful in a completely different way for Jane. She couldn't look at Maura and could barely make conversation with her. All as she could do, with incredible fluidity, was replay the images of her friend, naked and on top of her as they had the most incredible sex Jane had ever experienced. _It was just a dream! This is stupid. It's not important...So, why can't I get it out of my head?_

Maura's perfume seemed to be gassing her into a sweet coma. The closeness of the Doctor was causing her heart to leap in paroxysms of raging lust and she just wanted to slip back into the dream and feel it all over again.

Maura watched the road with diligent attention, but her mind way replaying their morning. _She hasn't been herself since we woke up. She hasn't mentioned anything that I should be concerned or worried about for her. Was it the dream she had this morning? I wonder if it was a nightmare and it has upset her? Nightmares can often cause an emotional residue on waking that can stay with us for the rest of the day. Where did I read that? Was it in the British New Scientist? Oh I remember, I read it in the Scientific American publication when I was waiting for that lovely sales assistant to find my size in this seasons Jimmy Choos._

The car pulled up outside Jane's building. Maura got out and Jane couldn't help but watch her cute ass wiggle its way to her side of the car. _Somebody shoot me! Just shoot me now!_

Maura bent over slightly to help Jane and that perfumed cleavage was all the Detective could see. _Gulp! They're soooo close!_

"Ready? Here, wrap your arm around my neck and I'll help you up..."

_I can't wrap my arm around her neck! I can't let her hold me! Oh Jeez! I'm gonna faint! I feel sick! I'm gonna..._

"Jane? Ready?" Maura looked at her oddly.

"Errr, yeah...just the pain, ya know?" She lied. She was that wired she could feel her scalp crawl as every hair on her head was standing on end.

"I see. One...two...three...Up you come. Jane? Your arm? Put your arm around my neck or I won't be able to take your weight..."

Jane finally gave in and did as she was told. This was a first for Jane Rizzoli. Her mother would have been proud. She slipped her arm over Maura's shoulders and was surprised to feel how strong the Doctor was. The heat off her body was radiating towards the Detective in waves. Then Maura slowly slipped her arm around Jane's waist and that was it, a choir of Angels broke out in song. _God, she feels so good._ _She smells so good. I'm doomed!_ They were pressed together side by side. Jane could feel Maura's breasts brushing against her as she pulled her tighter to hold her steady. _Breathe Rizzoli, just breathe and get the hell into your apartment, quick._

"Are you holding your breath Jane? It must be so painful, you poor thing." Maura looked up into her eyes with tender sympathy.

Jane pushed out a long breath and felt suddenly dizzy. Half of her was trying to hold herself as far away from the Doctor's body as possible without being over the Stateline and the other half was trying to get so close and nestle into all her curves like a second skin. Her poor mind was addled.

~ X ~

Finally, after a few false starts they got into the apartment and Maura helped Jane to the couch.

"There. Just put your foot up and I'll find some ice..."

Jane just sat in a stupor and watched the blonde walk to her kitchen. She had never noticed before how incredibly sexy Maura Isles really was. She actually had noticed, many times she had noticed but it made her feel better to lie to herself right now. Her legs were amazing, her clothes hung and clung in all the right places, her hair..._God her hair was all over my face last night...It was a dream! A dream! A stupid dream!_ Jane was ranting in her head again.

Maura came around the side of the couch and knelt in front of her. The Rack of God seemed to gloat as it peeked out from Maura's open shirt. Jane's eyes had stuck.

"Jane? Are you alright? You look so pale. You've looked incredibly flushed all morning and now you look as white as a sheet. Do you think I should take you to bed?"

_Ah Jeez! Could this get any worse for the poor Detective?_

Jane yanked her eyeballs away painfully and put her best innocent face on "Hmmm?"

"I said would you be better going straight to bed?" Maura looked expectantly at her.

"Yeah, I think so...Need to sleep..." Jane attempted a smile. It worked because Maura's face lit up as her own smile replied. _God, she is really beautiful! How have I not noticed this before?_ There Jane went again, lying to herself. It had been last year when she had suddenly noticed how attracted to her best friend she really was, but in good old Rizzoli style, she had used the concept of denial to drown it out of her mind.

Maura sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at her friend who was tucked under the sheets. "You try and get some sleep and I will bring dinner over after work, if you like?"

"I can order pizza, Maur..."

"No you won't! Because you will also order beers and you shouldn't have alcohol with the pain medication you've just taken. I'll bring dinner after work." She nodded with finality and put her hand on Jane's arm and gave it a tender squeeze.

It was several minutes after Doctor Isles had left before Jane could no longer feel her fingers on her arm. She scooted down the bed excitedly. "Dear God, if you're up there listenin' right now. Can I have the same dream as last night? It'll just be our little secret. Thanks...Oh, Amen..." It wasn't long before the medication took effect and the brown eyes closed.

~ X ~

It was later than Maura expected as she opened Jane's door. The apartment was in darkness. _She must still be asleep_, she thought as she climbed out of her high heeled shoes. Walking into the kitchen she looked around her for an empty space on the counter to put down the food bags. _I really will have to have a word with her about cleaning a little more_, she shook her head. _I should wake her so she can eat_. She walked softly to Jane's bedroom and cracked open the door.

The bedroom was just light enough from the low moon for Maura to see Jane's sleeping form lying on her stomach. She gingerly made her way across to the bed and was about to reach out to shake her gently when Jane started gyrating. Maura stepped back with a frown.

"Oh...yesh...yesh...yesh...oh waaaaaaaurrrrrrrrrr..."

_What on earth...?_ Maura chuckled. _Is she having another dream?_ She crept forward again to try and make out the words that where being muffled by the pillow.

"...yesh...jush there...naaaurrrrrrrrrrr..."

Maura had to bite her lip to stop the giggle from escaping. _She is having a sex dream!_ She watched her friend's hips thrust into the mattress, under the covers and found herself become suddenly aroused. It didn't startle the logical Doctor at all. As a matter of fact she wasn't a stranger to a little lady loving. She enjoyed it. Or at least she had until she had met the striking Detective. Maura hadn't even noticed that from that moment on, she had not looked at another woman with any sexual interest.

"Oh...oh...waarrrrrrrr...nnllllauuuuraaaaaaaaaaaaa"

She had to stifle another giggle. _Who is she dreaming about?_ The Doctor knew she should leave her to finish in private, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her now.

_Who is Whoohra? Was it Sara? No, it sounded more like Laura. Laura! Aha! Laura? Who on earth is Laura?_ Maura's heart sank. She could actually feel her heart sad, disappointed and hurt. She had never felt anything like this before. Half of the inquisitive Doctor's mind wanted to investigate it further, but the part of her that was deeply attracted to Jane told it to shut up and stated that is had every right to take centre stage and feel sorry for itself right now.

Maura was jealous. Plain ol' jealous. An emotion she had felt on occasion and was not in the least bit fond of feeling. It had been no secret to her own mind that she had grown to become attracted to the tall Detective. Her brown eyes gripped Maura in a way she never experienced before. Everything about Jane gripped her. She had never bothered to say anything as she never thought Jane would be able to accept it, but now? This? She felt a little cheated. With that thought she turned on her heel and left Jane to get to where she needed to get. She just hoped it wouldn't be very long or the food would get cold. The ever practical Maura Isles. Her mother would be proud.

As she was setting out the containers of warm food she heard Jane's voice awake, talking to Jo Friday.

"Hey..." She shouted "...You need help to come to the kitchen? Or would you prefer to eat in bed?"

"Maura? Is that you?" Jane's husky voice sounded strangled.

Maura made her way to the bedroom again, her heart felt heavy. "Hi" she forced a smile. "How is your ankle feeling?"

Jane was sitting bolt upright, her hair resembled an explosion in a sofa factory and her eyes were wide. "Ummm, yeah...err...still sore...You brought food?" She tried to smile at her friend.

"Yes, I anticipated you would be hungry by now. Shall I help you up?" She came closer to Jane.

"Can we eat it in here? My ankle..." Jane didn't think she could let Maura anywhere near her right now. She was still throbbing from her dream and the thought of Maura up close and personal was enough to make her try to do it for real.

"Sure, I'll get some plates..." Maura left the room, her heavy heart followed her.

They ate in peaceful silence for a while. Maura wasn't really an 'eat in bed' kind of girl. She found the angle all wrong to not get food on her clothes. She glanced over at Jane and smiled to herself. She could see by the fresh food stains on her white tank that she had no such concerns. _As long as she is happy, I guess. _Maura was finding it hard to make conversation tonight. Her mind was racing round her memories like a manic dog looking for answers to what she had heard earlier. _Who was Laura and why hadn't Jane mentioned her before? Actually, do I really want to know?_ _I'm finding this hard enough._

"Who is Laura, Jane?" Maura asked quietly. Her need to know got the better of her voice of reason.

"Dunno. Who is she?" The Detective's mind tried to remember all the cases where females had been involved to try and come across the name.

"I don't know who she is. You were calling out her name in your sleep." Maura tried to hide the sadness in her eyes.

"Laura? Err...Was I? I don't know a Laura, Maura..." Jane's brow knotted with confusion and then it hit her. Laura was Maura! She had been crying out Maura's name in the throes of ecstasy during her dreams and Maura had heard her. _Oh no, no, nooooooooo! Think Rizzoli! Think fast! _"Oh yeah! I remember...Umm, Laura is a distant cousin, three times removed on my Pop's side..." It was a good job she was not Pinocchio right now or Maura could have lost an eye.

"Oh, I see. Tell me more about her..."

_Oh crap! Lie once, lie forever! _ "Not much to say, Maur..."

"Is she attractive?"

_What the hell?_ "...I dunno, suppose so..." Jane was beginning to feel backed into a corner.

Maura was studying her shrewdly from under her lashes. She was no fool and was spotting every one of the 'tells' that Jane was lying. Her physical expression was stiff, she was avoiding eye contact, she kept scratching her nose and the timing and duration of her emotional gestures against her emotions were off their normal pace. The thing that Maura couldn't understand was why Jane would lie about Laura. _Had she been someone special? A girlfriend perhaps? Was she a current girlfriend? _Maura's stomach dipped at that last thought again.She had never suspected Jane found women sexually attractive. Although they had had a light conversation about dating them around the time of The Merche murder, she had never bothered to tell Jane that she got as much pleasure from a woman, if not more than from a man.

She was Doctor Isles, a person that made it her duty to defend the rights of all, to be understanding and open and she was also Doctor Isles, body language expert that could spot things from a mile away._ Oh really Maura? Then how can you not see the way Jane fogs up and goes goofy around you?_ The voice of reason huffed as it was dismissed yet again.

Maura suddenly stood up "It's late and I should go. If you need anything, just call and I'll drop it by tomorrow." With that, she left the building quickly and left Jane staring at the space she had occupied moments before. _What the hell jumped up and bit her ass all of a sudden? She's acting weird, but then that's my Maura. _

Jane had no idea that Maura had had to leave before the tears she was holding back appeared and she certainly could not see from her bed when Maura let them flow freely when she got into the safety of her car.

~ X ~

The Doctor tossed and turned in her big, lonely bed. She couldn't sleep and she hated it when her routine was disturbed. Her heart was still heavy. She had never calculated for such a thing. The thing being that Jane would eventually meet someone and be happy. Happy without her! The tears came again and her trembling fingers wiped them away, annoyed with herself. _Is it selfish to be jealous that Jane had found someone? Was it selfish that I want to spend all my free time with her? Is it wrong that I happen to be in love with my best friend? _That last thought was one Maura had been trying to avoid for quite some time. But it was here now. Front and centre.

It was late afternoon and Maura was in her office, tired as she signed another official paper. Her cell phone buzzed suddenly and she jumped. She saw Jane's number flashing, teasingly at her. Her heart stopped momentarily as if to decide whether it should be happy or sad at her call.

"Hello Jane..."

"Maur, hey...You coming over later?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Umm, course...Could you pick up some food on the way? You said not to walk on my ankle, so I haven't..."

Maura could hear Jane's chuckle crackle across the connection. She couldn't help but meet the emotion. "Oh, I see. You only want my company because you are hungry, Detective?" Her smile became real.

"Aww, come on Maur...You know I didn't mean it like that. I miss you and wanna see ya, too..."

Something slammed into Maura's chest, unexpectedly. Was that her heart? "You miss me?" Her smile had become a grin.

"Sure I do. How has your day been anyway?"

They slipped into an easy chat for several minutes. Maura filled Jane in on the autopsy she had performed earlier for Korsak and Frost's murder victim. Jane filled her in about the way the swelling was reducing around her ankle.

"I should be fit to get back to work tomorrow, you think Maur?"

"I'll take a look this evening, but if the swelling is dissipating and you're no longer in any pain, then I see no more reason to keep you from work."

"Great, ok. Well, I'll see you later." With that Jane hung up. Maura was still smiling until she remembered the name Laura. She picked up her pen and continued to sign her paperwork to take her mind of the dull ache in her heart.

That evening, Maura dragged her feet to Jane's front door again. She was so tired due to her sleep being broken by her thoughts of the Detective, last night. She used her key and let herself into another dark apartment. _Surely she is not still sleeping?_ A faint feeling of annoyance crept into her chest as she remembered that she had been on her feet all day, had not slept well and was now about to act as waitress to the very reason she had not had any sleep because of.

She carried the food bags to the counter and dropped them off on the way to Jane's bedroom. She put her ear to the door and heard nothing, so she pushed it open, neither Jane nor Jo Friday woke. She was not so quiet this time as she stepped over clothes to get to the side of the bed to wake Jane who suddenly started thrashing around.

_Not again!_ Maura rolled her eyes. She watched her hips grind into the mattress and heard the little whimpers escape her lips. Maura bit her lip as she felt herself grow wet. She really didn't want to feel that and she certainly didn't need this.

"Llllnnnnaaaaauuurrrraaaaa...oooooh yeeeeeeeeeeeesh..."

_Oh for God's sake! I am not listening to this again. Not tonight._ She felt angry now. Her jealousy had emancipated itself and turned to seething rage.

"Yesssssh..." Jane suddenly flipped over "Maura, God! You are so beautiful...Maauuurraaaaaaa..."

The Doctor's eyebrows shot skywards. _Maura? Not Laura?_ It took a flicker of a nanosecond for the reality of the situation to hit her with clarity. _Maura! She has been dreaming about me?_ Her feet had become rooted to the spot and she couldn't pull away. Jane was shaking, she was close and it felt wrong for her to see this, especially now she knew it was about her.

Maura stepped backwards, grinning and tripped over the clothes on the floor. Her feet got tangled in a t-shirt as she left the room, dragging the t-shirt around her ankle behind her. She rushed to the kitchen and pulled the bottle of wine out of the bag, rummaged for the cork screw, yanked it out the neck of the bottle and didn't even bother with a glass as she gulped at the cool liquid.

Her heart was hammering and was matched closely by another kind of hammering a little bit further south._ It has been me all along? _She shook her head. Her grin was starting to make her cheeks ache. She poured more wine, this time into a glass and sipped at it.

"Hey, when did you get here?" A sleepy voice came from behind her.

"Argh!" Maura spun around, splashing wine on her shirt and tripped over the t-shirt that was still wrapped around her ankle.

"Jeez Maur! What's up?" Jane hobbled over to her, looking worried.

"You startled me..." Her face was scarlet. It was her turn not to be able to meet her friends' eyes.

"Oh! Sorry..." Jane chuckled. "We got any beer in here?" She peeped into the bags of shopping and dragged out her favourite kind. "Ah, you are amazing..." She hugged the befuddled woman. "Errr...why you got my t-shirt hanging round ya ankle?" Jane pointed with the bottle.

Maura looked down at her feet. _How had that got there?_ "You really need to clean up!"

"You told me to stay off my feet! I can't do that and clean now, can I?" Those brown eyes twinkled and captured the Doctor's heart like never before.

"Oh, of course. How is your ankle?" She tried to meet Jane's eyes and nearly succeeded this time.

Jane leant against the counter and looked at the dishevelled blonde for what seemed like eons "You ok, Maur? You're all blotchy and red..."

"I am?" Maura could feel the burn in her cheeks. She continued to sip her wine.

"Yeah, you know...the kind you get when you go all vasovagal...What's happened?"

"I...I...umm..." Maura couldn't lie! How was she going to get out of this and not embarrass them both? "I umm...I was just surprised by you..." Well, that was the truth. Jane didn't necessarily need to know what she was actually referring to.

"Aww! I said sorry for making you jump." Jane lowered her head apologetically.

_Phew! Good save, Doctor Isles._

"Do you want to eat now?" The Doctor had to do something with her shaking hands before she spilled more wine on her Christian Dior shirt. _Would that stain come out? I should really get it under some cold water? I should get the rest of me under cold water too, come to think of it!_

"Sure..." Silence stretched between them. Jane broke it suddenly "...but why you got my t-shirt around your ankle?" _Hadn't she left that on the floor of her bedroom?_ Her eyebrows shot upwards. _Had she come into my bedroom? Oh God! Had she heard me having a dream again? Oh noooooo! No! No! No! No! No! Had she?_

Their eyes met, both of them blushed profusely and both of them wondered why the other was doing so. Those brown eyes pulled at Maura's core and she took a step forward, but her other foot stood on the t-shirt, stopping further progress. _That was smooth, Doctor Isles_, she chastised herself.

Jane's eyes ran over that beautiful face. Her lips, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, her jaw, all of it set her gaze on fire and she couldn't pull away. _She knows! Maura knows! And I know she knows...Was that good or bad? Well, she's still here. This is soooo embarrassing! Yeah, but she's still here._

Maura had bent down to remove the offending t-shirt at last and was folding it neatly. "Jane, I..." Her usual steady voice came out a little cracked and husky.

_Oh crap! She is gonna tell me she knows! Is it gonna freak her out? She is still here though. _The last thought was coming from a tiny voice that was straining to be heard. _Face it Rizzoli, you've been caught! Just like you were caught with little Samantha Reynolds in grade school, behind the bike shed. Oh God! This feels worse! It's Maura for Godsake! Yes, but it is Maura...Maura who always understands, never judges, always puts my mind at ease...and she's still here._ Jane waited for Maura to continue and was frozen, like a startled rabbit that had been caught in the headlights of a very big truck that was coming towards it at a breakneck speed. _Say somethin' Maura!_

Maura put the t-shirt down, neatly on the counter and fingered it. "I asked you who Laura was but you were saying Maura in your sleep, weren't you?"

_Yup, she knows._ The room had suddenly gotten hot and all the oxygen had run off like a coward. Jane wished she could follow its path. "Whaaa...well...I...ummm...see, it's like this...I...Jeez! Is it hot in here?" Jane stammered.

Maura watched Jane's face change from denial to guilt. She was fascinated at how many muscles were being used to shift all those expressions into place. She felt the corner of her mouth tug into a smile as her friend's mouth was moving, but words were not coming out.

Jane finally found her voice "Yeah, it was you...who I was dreaming about, I mean..." She put the beer bottle to her lips and sucked and sucked at thin air. _Damn! When did I drink that?_ "Oh God, Maur...do you hate me?" Jane winced with worry at what her friend might say.

"Hate you? Why on earth would I hate you for having a sex dream about me?" Maura looked puzzled.

_Now, see...I didn't actually tell her it was a sex dream though, did I? _Jane's coward side tried to wiggle out of it, but her conscious shut it up. _Oh just tell her. She heard you! Face it and grow some lady balls!_ "I don't know what to say, Maur...I've been having them for weeks now. It's not like I'm gay or anything, but..."

Maura waited patiently for Jane to continue. Her friend could have told her she had also done a murder once and she couldn't have been happier. Finally they were at 'the place' she had wanted to be for so long.

"...It's you, Maur...I haven't, well I have, but...What I'm trying to say is...I think I...I mean I like women, don't get me wrong, but it's you..." All this rambling was said with such innocence, like Maura was meant to understand.

Fortunately the brilliant mind of Doctor Isles did understand. She understood Jane was telling her that it was her she was attracted to and being attracted to women was not a common occurrence for the Detective."I don't think we need to define this with titles, Jane. Sexuality shouldn't be so pigeon-holed. It is something that is too fluid and transient to be trapped by inaccurate reference points..."

Jane just looked at her best friend with a '_I'm trying to follow what you just said, but truth is I don't have a clue_' face.

"...I mean sexual desire is just a collection of bio-chemicals that cause our bodies to respond to stimuli of our liking. You should be grateful that your body has found a way to show you how well it is working." Maura flashed that beaming smile of encouragement Jane knew so well.

"But Maur! Come on...I'm not...I mean I do...Well, yeah, you're hot so who wouldn't but...you and I?...Errr...We, I mean us...Can we go on a...Oh crap..." Her husky voice died in her throat. Her face was burning crimson with a painful flush that seemed to come from somewhere near her toes.

"Would it help to know that I have partaken in the pleasures of the female human form?" Maura's wide eyed innocence was un-nerving Jane.

"You have? Well, of course you have, it's you!" Jane was shocked but curiously interested and incredibly turned on.

"Of course I have! I consider myself a well adjusted and balanced individual...I've dated women before now."

"Oh..." Jane took a great interest in her feet all of a sudden and was silent for a moment. "...I suppose the thought has crossed my mind too, if I'm being honest...with you I mean..."

The Doctor eventually took that step forward and took Jane's hands in her own. She looked up into those worried brown eyes that pulled at her "Are you telling me you would like to take me on a date?"

Jane's worry melted into relief and she nodded. "Yeah...yes, I guess I am..."

"Good! Well then, perhaps we can set a date for an evening of scientific discovery together...?" The green golden eyes flirted.

"Maura!" Jane groaned. She wanted to. Oh, how she wanted to, she had thought about nothing else since her wet dream but somehow the Doctor's clinical foreplay was akin to a wet towel being thrown in her face. "Can you not use so much science'y Googlemouth stuff about it? It kinda spoils the moment, ya know..."

Maura's mouth tugged into a half smile "Oh, believe me there is nothing science'y about me in bed, Jane..."

Jane's heart raced so hard at her chest that it nearly broke free of her body like a Warner Brother's cartoon heart would have done. "Let's just go and have dinner somewhere and ease into it, yeah?"

"Now?"

"I can't think of a better time than now, but I need to get changed. Maybe you can pick me up in half an hour? I can stand but don't think driving is a good idea..." Jane's confidence had returned alongside a choir of Angels and the Hallelujah Chorus seemed to be playing loudly somewhere.

Maura nodded seriously "Well thank goodness for that. I thought we would never get here..."

"Get here? Wait! What?" Jane was confused.

"Well, it is no secret that half of Christendom want us to be together. You only have to look at the poor girls every Tuesday night who have to drink when we gaze into each other's eyes for more than three seconds, or if we touch each other they have to drink, and I believe they also have to drink if we go with each other for no other reason than because Janet Tamaro hasn't quite found the guts to write it into the script yet. I do worry about their liver function Jane...All that drinking-game drinking can't be good for them..." She threw over her shoulder as she made her way to her towards the door to get ready for their first date.

Jane watched her friend's sexy wiggle as she walked away with confusion etched across her face "Oh wait! You mean the Gayzzoli drinking game?" She shouted.

Maura turned smiling "Yes, I believe that is what they call it. I'll pick you up at eight. See you later...Oh and Jane?... Wear something sexy tonight..."

**~ The End**

I somehow, happened to stumble into an AU, trippy hybrid kind of thing at the end there, but it made me laugh so I kept it in. I'm not having a dig at Janet Tamaro by the way. I think she is an incredibly talented writer. It is more of a call to arms to have our needs met a little, or alot. Hope you enjoyed the read and thank you in advance for taking the time to review me. Have a great day!


End file.
